


Rain

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Rain

007 had enjoyed a pleasant lunch at the Savoy with an old friend, well an old adversary really but in the spy business enemies often became allies.

He had always enjoyed the game of cat and mouse with Victor Rostov and over the years they had achieved some measure of friendship.

Lunch as usual at the Savoy was perfect. Good food, good service, good company. On reaching the door however the same could not be said of the weather.

Rain was pouring down, indeed to a visitor from overseas it would seem he had not been informed that London had a monsoon season.

He paused in the doorway and the doorman was apologetic.

"Sorry Commander Bond I've just sent off the last cab. If you wait a moment while I telephone for another one or maybe you would like to borrow an umbrella."

James was wearing his top coat over his suit and had a scarf wrapped round his neck.  
It was barely ten minutes to the nearest tube station how wet could he get? He accepted the umbrella.

Stepping out onto the Strand a slim brown haired figure caught his eye.

Q without a coat in this weather he would catch his death of cold. He hastened after his lover.

Bond kept him in sight but Q was moving at a cracking pace almost running.

He shook his head at the younger man. He had obviously left work without his coat but why, oh why, when he saw the rain had he not asked for a car to take him home. Typical Q not wanting to cause a fuss. 

James followed him easily along the Strand but lost him on reaching the corner, after a few seconds he realised Q had entered the tube station and he followed him down the steps.

He was hurrying but good manners insisted he carried an elderly lady’s suitcase down the stairs.

Arriving on the platform he jumped onto the train just as it moved off. Seeing where the train was headed he relaxed, knowing he would catch up to his quarry exiting the station.

He sped up the stairs following the dark head and caught up with him at the road junction.

“Would you like to share my umbrella? You’re awfully wet.”

“Thank you, yes, I mislaid my coat.”

June returned from her weekend in London with tales of visiting all the sights, Buckingham Palace, the Tower, the London eye. 

She had seen a wonderful musical but the thing that impressed her most was the friendliness.

“We were standing at a crossing and this gent came up wearing a beautiful coat and carrying an umbrella. He offered to share his umbrella with this young man without a coat who was soaked to the skin.”

“Well that’s not so unusual is it?”

“No? Then we cross the road and at the next junction the smart gent says “You’re soaked take my scarf and he wraps it round the young man’s neck to keep him warm.”

“Yes well that sounds friendly.”

“Then we crossed the next road and stopped at the next crossing. The gent takes his hankie out of his pocket and wipes the young man’s glasses. When he puts them back on the young man’s face the young man leans in and kisses the gent right on the street corner.”

“Oooh what happened next?”

“Well the gent grabs hold of him and kisses him back. Oh you should have seen it. It made your heart sing just watching.”

“Oooh, romantic, then what?”

“Well I didn’t see anything more because we had to cross the road.”

“Ah, shame, love at first sight do you think?”

“What else could it be?”

They were rarely affectionate in public, however, taking advantage of the downpour and the enormous umbrella James held Q tight as he kissed him.

Even soaking wet, Q in his arms warmed his heart and the heat from Bond’s mouth and tongue warmed Q right down to his soul.

The lights had changed three times before Q pulled away. Looking deep into James eyes. “You know we are fifteen minutes from home.”

“Ten if we run.” James holding onto both Q and the umbrella raced them towards their comfortable warm house.


End file.
